


27/02/2019: Fantasy Spot

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [58]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Rin indulges his mate in one of his kinks during his heat.





	27/02/2019: Fantasy Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful fried Ale for helping me out on Ko-Fi! This is a thank you piece she requested, so blame her for it ;P This was just a quick job, so forgive me if it seems stilted or choppy!

Rin squirms a little when Sousuke’s hand slides up under the hem of his shirt, cool fingers stroking the overheated skin under the worn grey cotton. Omegas run naturally hot even when they’re not in heat, but, right in this moment when Rin _is_ in heat, Sousuke’s hand feels like ice as he slowly presses down between Rin’s hips, sliding their mouths together to silence the gasp that escapes the back of Rin’s throat. Tears roll down flushed cheeks even as Rin wipes them away with a huff that is also swallowed by Sousuke’s rough kiss of teeth and tongues, and Rin pushes his Alpha’s face back with a hand that trembles ever so slightly.

“Cold,” Rin says, embarrassingly breathless, sweaty palm shifting automatically to cup Sousuke’s jaw, “it’s good, feels so good.” A flash of heat spikes down his spine and he rolls his hips under the hand still pressing down right where the bubbling warmth in his body hurts more than it feels good. “Would feel better somewhere else.” Rin’s hazy mind doesn’t know if he means his dick or his ass, he just knows he wants to feel that refreshingly cool touch all over his body. He shifts, sprawled in Sousuke’s lap in a pudding of their bedsheets that are already damp with slick and water from the shower.

Sousuke hums under his breath, a glint in his eyes as he pretends to deliberate Rin’s request before putting a little more pressure in the heel of his hand. “Nah, I like it here,” he says as Rin arches like a cat into the touch, crimson eyes squeezing shut as a whine drops between them. “I can feel your heartbeat.”

“I’m so horny you could probably feel my heart beating in my – _fuck_ – in my ass, too,” Rin quips half-heartedly even as he tilts his hips into the cold touch, the pressure helping the pain slightly. Rin’s free hand flies down to cover the back of Sousuke’s, holding on for dear life and trying to push Sousuke’s fingers further down, but Sousuke keeps his hand stubbornly on Rin’s stomach, although he relents and brushes his thumb gently under the waistband of Rin’s briefs just enough to catch the tip of Rin’s cock. “Bastard!” Rin squeaks, not expecting the contact and curling inwards automatically, head dropping onto Sousuke’s bare shoulder. Sousuke rubs his fingertips over Rin’s belly apologetically, and Rin slants his eyes down, following the movement under his shirt. “You’re really into touching me there, aren’t you?” he mutters absently, not really thinking too hard about what he’s saying when Sousuke’s other hand makes an appearance on the curve of his ass, pressing against the slick material of Rin’s briefs that is preventing Sousuke from touching his true prize.

Nodding, Sousuke murmurs something into Rin’s sweat-curling hair and noses behind his mate’s ear. Rin is trembling now, everything just walking the line being too much sensation and not quite enough, and Sousuke knows it, grazing his teeth over the fluttering pulse point in Rin’s neck just to hear the choked sound Rin makes. “I can’t help it, you know,” Sousuke breathes, and Rin leans into the hot puff over his sensitive skin with a pleased sound. “Touching you here,” Sousuke adds, brushing his thumb over the superfine hair on Rin’s belly. “I keep thinking about what you would look like pregnant…”

Rin has never once thought about having kids, not at this point in his career – he didn’t even know that _Sousuke_ thought about it at all – but hearing his mate murmur those words in his sex-husky voice sends a shot of arousal straight to Rin’s already aching cock and he bucks his hips in Sousuke’s grip. “Fuck,” he whispers, eyes screwed shut as he butts his forehead against the thin surgery scar on Sousuke’s shoulder, laving his tongue over the tender flesh for lack of a more appropriate response. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Like the sound of that?” Sousuke asks, light and teasing, and he drags his hand from Rin’s ass to push the Omega down on his back, sprawled out on their bed like the most tantalising painting, his hair a bright splash of red acrylic on the pillows. Sousuke runs his hands up Rin’s legs and drags slick-soaked briefs back down them, spreading his Omega’s pale thighs and kneeling between them with a grin. “Like the thought of carrying my pups, darling?” He pushes Rin’s sleep shirt up his lithe body, bunching it under Rin’s arms as Sousuke leans down to press a kiss to Rin’s belly. Rin squeals suddenly when Sousuke’s teeth sink into the soft skin below his navel with a low, possessive growl, and Rin throws his hands over his face in abject mortification at the sound. “It would be such a pretty sight,” Sousuke sighs, half longing and half so completely turned on he’s about three seconds away from wrenching Rin’s legs over his shoulders and fucking his Omega into the mattress. “So pretty and full.”

Face as red as his hair, Rin finds himself nodding along to Sousuke’s words, his own hands suddenly appearing on his stomach from one slow blink of his watery eyes to the next. Everything in his body feels hot and sort of fuzzy, and Rin is pleading with his eyes for Sousuke to do something, _anything_ , to relieve him of the sensation. “You know I’m on birth control, right?” Rin pants, back arching off the bed slightly when Sousuke starts touching Rin lower and lower, fingers of one hand curling around Rin’s cock while the other pushes between his slick cheeks to touch the softest, wettest part of him.

“Course I do,” Sousuke rumbles easily, head dropping even further so his words ghost over the glistening head of Rin’s cock. “I filled your prescription for you last week.” He grins, bright eyes flicking up to tease Rin as he speaks. “Doesn’t mean I can’t fantasise.” And Sousuke drags his tongue up Rin’s cock, over the head, and high enough to swirl in his navel. “Doesn’t mean I can’t picture you soft and round under my hands.” Sousuke nuzzles into Rin’s belly for a moment before surging up to steal another kiss, huge hands suddenly gripping Rin by the backs of his thighs. “Full. Bred. _Mine_.” And he pushes Rin’s legs out, thanking any deity listening for his Omega’s flexibility as Sousuke ruts against Rin’s ass.

Rin is beside himself, overheated, turned on, overwhelmed, and completely and utterly behind this kink suddenly being revealed to him. He doesn’t know what on earth possesses him to flail forwards and grab Sousuke by the face, practically purring, “Then _breed me_ , Alpha,” but he does it, and enthusiastically at that. If Rin does not get a dick inside him within the next thirty seconds, he’s either going to combust or cry, and neither of those are desirable right now, not when he’s so close to the brink of an orgasm. “I dare you. Put your pups in me, claim me as yours in the-”

A steady growl builds up in Sousuke’s chest, teal eyes darkening significantly, and Rin can’t even remember when Sousuke got completely naked, but suddenly the wide head of Sousuke’s cock is pressing inside him, and Rin’s brain stops working for a few seconds. “Come on, _Omega_ ,” Sousuke huffs, pleased at the glazed look that just dripped over Rin’s face, but left somewhat hanging when Rin’s dirty talk trials off in a high-pitched keen and a small sob. “You want my pups, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rin rambles absently, eyes slowly crossing the deeper Sousuke presses inside him, hands a cool, hard grip on Rin’s shaking thighs. “Deeper, go deeper.” If his blush gets any darker, his face will melt off. “I need it so badly, everything hurts so much…”

Sousuke pauses his movements mid thrust, considering with his head cocked to the side. “As you wish, darling,” he says, voice low, and Rin’s world blurs slightly as Sousuke bodily lifts him off the mattress and dumps him back down on his front. “Hold onto something,” Sousuke whispers in Rin’s ear, hunkered down over the Omega’s back. One of Rin’s legs is stretched out behind him, and Sousuke has the other caught up in his hand, bent up tight by Rin’s heaving chest as Rin scrambles for purchase in the sheets. The angle is so intense he feels like Sousuke is going to fuck right through his stomach. He can’t keep his mouth shut, can’t keep the sounds smothered. “That’s it, scream for me,” Sousuke grunts, arm snaking underneath Rin to hold him by the belly. “Can you feel it? This is breeding.” He punches his hips forwards so hard that Rin’s head glances off the mattress. “Do you accept it?”

“ _I do_ ,” Rin sobs, voice muffled in the sheets. “I do!”

Rumbling triumphantly, Sousuke bites down on the back of Rin’s neck and pistons into his Omega until Rin’s hole starts catching on the swell of Sousuke’s knot. Sousuke pushes forwards until he is locked inside that tight, familiar grip, so hot it warms him up from the inside, and he knots Rin, stopping him up tightly. “Gonna fill you up,” Sousuke murmurs, garbled around the nape of Rin’s neck, starting to descend into orgasmic nonsense, “breed you full of my pups, you’ll look so good-”

Rin is smiling giddily into the mattress, shaking in Sousuke’s strong hold and making a mess on the blankets between his legs. His whole body aches with his heat, with the mating, but nothing could feel better in that very moment. “Good Alpha,” he praises, the words tumbling out automatically. “Breeding me so well.”

When the high wears off in an hour or so, Rin will probably bury himself under the covers in embarrassment of playing along with such a ridiculous fantasy, but right now, he is more than happy to let his inner Omega preen at the thought of being thoroughly bred by a kind, strong Alpha who will provide, protect, and love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/IncognitoPop) if you like my work, because I'm going to be opening up commissions soon!


End file.
